The IMS Core will continue to coordinate efficient and consistent utilization of neuroimaging and nonneuroimaging measures and provide statistical support across projects and cores for this program project grant (PPG). The IMS Core provides methods and staff support that is readily accessible to investigators and is a technical core for image data acquisition, processing, analysis, and evaluation. The Core also provides data management support and is an integral component of each project and is linked to all projects and Cores. The IMS core will also continue to: 1) provide valid and standardized neuroimaging methods for PET and MR data acquisition with timely analysis and evaluation; 2) provide data management that ensures timely and secure data entry, storage, retrieval, quality control (QC) checks, and archiving; 3) provide statistical consultation; and 4) serve as a methodology training resource. The IMS Core aims for the PPG renewal period are: Aim 1. To acquire and manage neuroimaging data used to assess amyloid deposition and metabolic rate (via PET) and tissue volume, morphometric differences, white matter lesions, and blood flow (via MRI) Aim 2. To provide robust structural and functional neuroimaging measures for primary (and exploratory) aims Aim 3. To provide tools that can be used to determine temporal and spatial characteristics of neuroimaging measures across time and relative to non-imaging covariates and/or post-mortem correlates Aim 4. To provide imaging and statistical consultation to investigators to achieve the project aims Aim 5. To provide training to students and faculty in amyloid imaging and related neuroimaging methodology.